enigmifandomcom-20200214-history
Enigmi Episode One - Not In Delaware Anymore...
Note From The Author I hope you enjoy the first "episode" of Enigmi. It took lots of time to make this and I hope you appreciate it! This is more of a pilot episode and doesn't have much aliens and sci fi stuff, but I hope you like it nonetheless. Story/Episode "...So, what happens when you break the light barrier, Noah?" The professor standing at the front of the room asked Noah. "Oh, um... due to particles of motion traverssing as fast as the speed of light, and if you can direct yourself forward faster you will bend the universe itse-" Noah responded but was interrupted by Mr. Clarke "No, Noah. For the last time, you get transferred into darkness for a period of time, why can't you understand?" Mr. Clarke said, a bit disapointed "Yeah." A man in a brown jacket said behind Noah. "Mr. Silva. Please be quiet-" Mr. Clarke was interrupted "Oh my gosh, Mr. Clarke. It's not "Mister Silva". It's Husk..." Husk interrupted. "Why on Earth would you want to be called Husk- Whatever. So anyways, Ne-" Mr Clarke says as he was interrupted by a bell. "Okay students, don't forget to Stardream tonight. Noah, please come up here please..." Mr. Clarke says. Noah walks up to the front desk Mr. Clarke was sitting on. "Yes sir?" Noah asked. Noah was a five foot nine inch, skinny man that wore jeans and a t shirt almost every day. "This theory about travelling outside our universe has got to stop..." Mr. Clarke said. "But it's true! When you think about it sir, the universe is just like light, if we can break through the light barrier we might jus-" Noah was saying. "Noah, that won't happen. Stop reading Sci-Fi books and get to Stardreaming, you hear me?" Mr. Clarke said calmly. "Just think about it Mr. Clarke..." Noah said. "Okay, I will. But this still remains." Mr. Clarke said. Noah looked down a bit, glumly. "Yes sir." He said. "You can head to your dorm now, this was last period..." Mr. Clarke said as Noah started to walk out. Mr. Clarke, his first name being Ian, walked back to the teachers dorms and waved to anyone that waved back. How could this be true? It's impossible, the universe is far too big to travel out of it within seconds by simply breaking the light barrier... Wait a second... Ian started to think. He grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. He started to jot down the ways it could work and the ways it wouldn't. When he finished, he looked down at his paper. The "coulds" heavily outweighed the "can'ts". He threw the supplies down and ran to Noah's dorm. He knocked on the door. Noah opened it. "Yes sir?" Noah asked. Ian walked in. "Noah, this theory... it's perfect! It works! I just went through it!" Ian exclaimed. "I told you sir! It's all in the science!" Noah said with a smile on his face. "Yes! Yes it is!!!" Ian exclaims flamboyantly throwing his hands around. "How would you like to build a ship that can travel faster than the speed of light with me?" Ian asked Noah. Noah made a huge smile. "I would love to sir!" He said. "First i'll need your parent's permission, not to mention we need Husk since he knows a lot more about this stuff than we do..." "Husk? Really sir?" Noah asks. "Yes. And Emily. She's great at piloting ships, 3rd generation." Ian replies. Ian called up Husk and Emily and told them this. Emily was a tall, 5'11" to be exact, blonde haired young lady that wore jeans and a green long sleve shirt. Ian called their parents and they all said yes surprisingly. Husk would work on the ship with the help of Ian, Emily would fly, and Noah would help make sure nothing goes wrong with the ship. Within a few weeks, the ship was built. "Ready guys?" Ian said. He was ready to test this theory. "Yeah, let's do this." Husk said. They all walked in. The Theory, Right or Wrong? Emily started up the ship and they drove casually down the beautiful city. "Increase speed gradually, we can't speed it up too fast or else the engines'll overheat..." Noah says. "Yes. I know..." Emily responded. "Here we go, seatbelts everyone..." Ian said as they quickly broke the speed of sound. The whirring of the engine became louder. "Almost there..." Ian said looking down at the speed-o-meter. "We passed it!" Ian said. They became engulfed in blackness, but no stars. "So... is this theory blown?" Husk asks. "No... no it can't be... it seemed 100% true..." Ian said to himself. After a bit, a loud whir was heard and the stars were all around them. "Whoa..." Noah said. "Whoa is right..." Ian responded as he looks at Noah. "Now what?" Emily says. "We can't go home... but I don't think time is continuing on Earth at the moment... we're in a different universe, almost as if we never existed." Ian explained. "Deep stuff right there Mr. Clarke." Husk said. "No, please, call me Ian." Ian said and smiled. The ride became smoother and Husk, Noah, and Ian stood up. "I put in a communications device in the ship. If anyone needs help we'll be there." Ian stated. At that moment, a high pitched noise could be heard. "What's that?" Husk asked. "Emily, turn on the device. Now!" Ian said. Emily flicked on the switch. "...Under - attac- Distress signal st-st Need help! Ragers!-" the signal became blank suddenly after the voice said "Ragers". "What now huh?" Emily asked. "Let's go find us some "Ragers"..." Ian said grinning. Category:Canon Category:Episode/Story